


Courier Human

by flyingthesky



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (in a sense), Community: kink_bingo, Love Letters, Multi, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "No." Hiyoko smiles. "I'm happy to be your courier human."
Relationships: Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya/Tosaka Hiyoko/Sakazaki Yuuya





	Courier Human

Everybirdie loves Yuuya, and Hiyoko can't much count herself among the exceptions to that rule. He flirts with her, a little shameless, and she always chides him for it, but doesn't altogether make him stop. Sakuya, on the other hand, is someone very few people like and Hiyoko can definitely count herself among the exceptions to that rule. She finds Sakuya to be surprisingly sweet once you get to know him, because most of his demeanor is just him acting the way he's always been taught. He doesn't know any better, Hiyoko has found, and so it's easier to forgive his occasional rudeness.

So yes, Hiyoko likes them both. She just likes them for different reasons, as she sometimes tells Ryouta in the snippets of night where they lie in Ryouta's nest and she talks Ryouta to sleep. Whether Ryouta doesn't ask about Hiyoko's relationship with them out of tiredness (he does look rather tired lately) or out of respect, Hiyoko doesn't know. She's grateful that he doesn't ask either way, because Hiyoko herself isn't so sure of what her relationship to Sakuya and Yuuya is.

All she knows is that once a day Yuuya will catch her in a hall, pen already in his wing and pushing the wristband she usually wears up, and writes something in neat and precise lettering. She always stills when the pen touches to her skin, not even daring to breathe until Yuuya looks up from what he's writing, moves her wristband back down, and gives her a little wave before heading to class. The other birdies give her slightly strange looks sometimes, questions in their eyes, and Hiyoko doesn't have answers. She just has ink seeping into her skin, a message between brothers that pretend to hate each other, and that's not very much of anything at all.

Sakuya pushes her wristband up when they're in the privacy of the student council room, feathers brushing over the letters. He reads the message out loud to Hiyoko, because he's aware that she doesn't read the messages before Sakuya does and because often the messages are for them both, and a fond smile that Hiyoko rarely sees on Sakuya's face. They spend the first five minutes of the student council meeting composing a message back to Yuuya.

It's an official order of business, partially because they rarely have anything better to do and partially because Yuuya had complained when Sakuya hadn't responded to his messages. Hiyoko had said that maybe they should write back and Sakuya had sighed before producing a pen and writing a short, terse message on a piece of paper, which he folded and gave to Hiyoko. She had tucked it into her bag, and they had gone about the rest of their student council duties.

Yuuya had been waiting at her house, and Hiyoko had startled before remembering the message. Yuuya had read it and laughed. He had left not so long after reading the message, but not before leaning close and whispering a message into her ear.

"Tell Sakuya," Yuuya had said, "that it's much faster and more environmentally friendly to use you to send his messages."

Nowadays, Sakuya takes her other wrist into his wing and writes their messages back to Yuuya. He presses the ink farther into Hiyoko's skin, and Hiyoko stays still for him too. When Sakuya is done, he always caps his pen and then changes the subject to something else as quickly as he can.

Occasionally, on weekends, Yuuya will show up at her house and write small, neat, calligraphy up her arm before she goes to study with Sakuya. The paintbrush is a kiss of cool wetness against her skin, and Hiyoko doesn't know if she likes that better or not. It's harder to hide, that she knows for certain, and occasionally Hiyoko wonders what the other people who can see her arm think of it. She doesn't care, because the messages aren't for them, but she wonders what she must look like.

She asks Sakuya once, why Yuuya and he decided on her to deliver their messages. Sakuya preens his feathers absently after she says it, and Hiyoko starts to think he hasn't heard her when Sakuya shrugs.

"We liked you and you let us." Sakuya tilts his head to the side. "Do we need more reason than that?"

"No." Hiyoko smiles. "I'm happy to be your courier human."


End file.
